1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to windshield wiper systems and, more specifically, to a system for automatically starting the windshield wipers of a vehicle upon sensing precipitation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous windshield wiper systems have been provided in the prior art. Conventional wiper systems are manually operated and controlled by the driver of the vehicle. These systems are adjustable in terms of speed of the windshield wipers and controlled by the driver based upon visibility. These windshield wipers are normally adjustable between three speed positions, an intermittent position in which there is a delay between cycles of the wipers, a slow position and a fast position. However, none of these systems are able to automatically activate the windshield wipers upon sensing precipitation. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.